


The Reason We Have Coffee

by violetPrimrose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute boys, Cute coffee dates, M/M, Odd Encounters, Romance, So does Oikawa, Suga Moves To Tokyo, Suga has a lot of issues living alone, They're cute and crazy, idk - Freeform, maybe nsfw in the future, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetPrimrose/pseuds/violetPrimrose
Summary: Suga lives alone in an apartment as a 3rd year in college. His life has been so switched around after leaving his home town for Tokyo. But, after a simple and lucky trip to the coffee shop a few blocks away and an encounter with an old friend, could it all change?





	The Reason We Have Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've written anything this long!! there is so much more to come!!! I can't wait to see where this'll go. I have the basics, but i'm working out the rest!! I'll update asap! but with sports it's hard.. Enjoy!! <3 :3

My lips pursed as I slowly looked across the room at my bright blue alarm clock. It was blinking on and off as usual, but somehow even more annoying than normal. Maybe it was the lack of sleep from studying, maybe it was the strain it put on his hazy eyes to see it. Either way, it hurt me drastically to look at it.  
  
Slowly, I slipped out of my now completely wrecked bedding. The air was chilly as hell when my topless body hit it like a wall. Sometimes i questioned the logic in sleeping in only boxers but when i really thought about it, it was much better than thick pants and 40 blankets. A smile spread on my lips at the thought as i slowly turned off the loud and ever intrusive alarm. Okay now all i had to do was get ready.  
  
My feet seemed to drag across the floor as I made my way down the hall. I quickly slid into the bathroom where most of my mornings started. It was practically freezing in my bathroom, the teal walls and tile floors didn’t like to keep heat in when it’s winter, but it was a Monday and Monday’s are one of multiple shower days in my week.  
  
The water flicked on and i stuck my hand under it, jerking it back as the freezing, stinging sensation hit my hand. I sighed and waited a while, rubbing my arms as to keep myself from freezing to death. Once steam started to fill the room though, i felt my face pull up into a smile.  
  
After taking the time to sit and adjust the water to the right temperature, i hopped in. The hair on my arms stood on end at the sudden contrast of air temperature. But the warm sensation trickling slowly down my back seemed to calm me deeply. It reminds me of the hugs i used to get from my friends at Karasuno.  
  
They would always entrap me from both sides, one person in back and one in front. I know that sounds bad but i assure you, they were the best hugs i had ever had in my life. My friends always knew how to cheer me up but now.. Now we’ve been separated. I headed off to college after high school of course and they, well they all were left behind with my old town. Now.. now i was in Tokyo. I’m a 2nd year in a college in the capital and i’m going to major in some form of education.  
  
The thick lavender smelling shampoo poured slowly into my hands, the color of it almost matched my hair. As i gently massaged it into my thick, straight silver hair. Of course, considering i’m rather lonely now if you couldnt’ tell, i began to think of all the times i had hoped that someone would do that for me someday.  
  
Ever since i had graduated my life had been sort of… well boring… My friends moved on, i moved schools, and then i went to college. All of it seemed to separate me and my crows more and more. Which, i had to admit, made me very upset. I hadn’t seen Hinata in a couple months at that point and i was rather lonely. I lived in my apartment alone.. My mother said i should get a room mate but no.. i couldn’t bring myself to..  
  
After a bit of stumbling i picked up the soap. My body was fully awake now and i was able to focus on what I really needed to do, purify myself. Okay, that’s a little extreme i know but when you think like me, it’s the perfect word. When i had to stay in dorms for my first year, my room mate thought i was crazy as hell. He didn’t quite understand what i meant and so whenever i said it he’d look away and make a gagging noise.  
  
I slowly slid the soap over my body, the soft touch of it and my hands making my muscles slowly relax and seemingly come undone. This was my favorite feeling in the world. I had never realized how much i’d liked it until now. But sadly it didn’t last.  
  
Carefully i turned off the water and took a step into, the now, freezing air. My legs tightened at the sudden feeling of soft air across my skin. I looked across the room for my clothes to find nothing there. I must have left them in my kitchen after doing laundry. It’s just my luck to cause myself the struggle of walking all the way through my cold house just to get some clothing.. I sighed and wrapped the towel around myself. “Here we go…”  
  
I’d gotten thinner and it was starting to become apparent. For some reason i wasn’t eating as much anymore. I always had a reason to before but now it was just another thing i had to add to the long list of daily routines. I know it’s not the best way to think about it but do you have another way? Because if anyone does that would be awesome!  
  
I sighed, maybe i should actually eat breakfast today. That wouldn’t be a half bad idea actually. My milk was supposed to go bad soon so it’d only make sense to try and use up all of it right?  
  
I grinned at my own genius and wandered my way to the kitchen in a towel. Having left my clothes on the kitchen counter again, that was the only way to be dressed. Finally reaching it, i started to get dressed. My mother would find it crazy but i didn’t really have a form of order after my shower, i mostly just kind of winged it until school.. So here we go..  
  
Okay so cereal first…  
Then get my spoon…  
Add a little sugar for Suga…  
Maybe a bit of spice for the sassy side of my day…  
And then milk…  
  
As i said before, it was getting close to expiring. I went to pour it and it seemed to pour fine at first, so i started to sing and look away for a bit, but eventually the sound stopped. I stared as nothing seemed to be coming out. Suddenly, a loud splat sounded through my kitchen and a huge chunk of curdled, old milk landed in my bowl. I legitamitely puked in the sink.  
  
My mouth suddenly tasted of past foods and stomach acid. Great… what an amazing way to start my day. I laughed a little at the fact that all of that happened and slowly started to clean up, It could only go up from here…  
  
I wandered my way about, looking up and down for my books and my bag for a bit before i was actually ready to leave. Grabbing my coat and throwing my bag over my shoulder, I headed out the door and into the…. The rain..  
  
Of course it was raining on the one day I was being forced to walk everywhere I needed to go. Slowly a smile came to my lips as my feet guided me onto the sidewalk. At least it wasn’t hailing! At least I have good shoes! At least it’s pretty!  
  
My mind filled with these thoughts. They bumped about in my head, colliding with each other and making new strains of thought as they went. My thoughts went from how gorgeous the rain was all the way to how I wished i weren’t alone.  
  
Each drop of water had a different story, had a unique and yet simple way it was made. Although, like all the others, it was water that one drop that landed on my nose took it’s own path. It was formed with different particles. It was a different weight, a different number, and fell at a different time. That on drop… that single little bit… was alone.  
  
And so am I…  
  
Plastering on a fake smile, i left my normal path for a shorter and more covered one. It wasn’t often I walked past all of the shops downtown. Partly because I enjoyed the longer walk. But mostly because the coffee place on the corner was always so tempting.  
  
The smell of soft caramel and light creamers. The way you could almost taste the strongest coffee on your tongue and how the sweet people inside pulled you in.  
  
Yeah..  
  
I wandered my way into the shop, practically drooling over the scent. Quickly, I checked the time. Yes! Just enough to sit and drink a cup…  
  
As i walked up to the counter, I looked over all of my crazy options. From strawberry all the way to chocolate, they had all the flavors and all the types. After long consideration, I made my choice.  
  
“Hello sir! How may I help you this fine morning?”  
  
The man at the counter had a voice like silk. His words rolled off his tongue so sweetly and his hands fidgeted lightly with the hem of his shirt. It made me smile lightly.  
  
“Oh well.. I w-” I looked at him and as soon as I did I knew it was a mistake. My heart skipped a beat and my head got fuzzy. Heating up, my face flushed bright and my hands shook slightly.  
  
“Sir? Are you okay?” He had the most amazing eyes, soft and brown. Inviting, like melted chocolate with a hint of sprinkled sugar. Brown hair sat cutely atop his head. I don’t have a clue how, but he gave it the most amazing swish in the front and somehow it stayed. “Sir? Do you need me to call 911?”  
  
He seemed to be reaching for his cell phone when I snapped out of it. “Oh um.. No no! I’m fine i’m fine.. Just… hi”  
  
He let out a huff and a slight relieved sigh. “Hi sir..” He gave me the cutest smile, trying to look only slightly concerned. “What would you like?”  
  
I bit my lip, “Oh um.. Just a cappuccino would be good..” Boy did I feel dumb. I looked away and around the room. “You aren’t very busy today I see” The room was empty save for us.  
  
“Considering that the rain is pouring I’d believe you..”  
  
Was he being sassy with me? What had I done? I gave him an answer in the end did I not!? “Yeah..”  
  
I closed my eyes and leaned on the counter. It can only go up from here Suga, it can only go up…  
  
“You’re coffee dear” He set it on the counter and smiled at me lightly. “You know… you look awfully familiar..”  
  
I turned to him for just a moment and smiled, “do i?”  
  
“Yeah you do… what’s your name?”  
  
“Oh I hardly believe you-”  
  
“For the cup sir… i need it for your cup” He laughed lightly. Oooh that laugh made me melt and i could tell it was apparent to him as well. I was never good at hiding how I felt. Daichi could always read me like a book… and I swear, that man is the most oblivious of them all...  
  
“S-suga.. You can call me Suga”  
  
“Suga? Sugawara right?!”  
  
My face heated up and my eyes went wide. How did this man know my name? Where did he get it? What? “How do yo-”  
  
“Oikawa! It’s me! We played volleyball against each other a couple of times..” He looked all sorts of excited and I couldn’t help but want to feel that way too. My mouth tore into a grin and my eyes seemed to follow, closing in a happy smile.  
  
“Ah! Oikawa! How have you been and might I ask.. What are you doing in Tokyo?”  
  
“Oh well.. I’ve been okay, but I go to school here. This is only part time.. I go off shift here i a few for a lecture I have this morning.” He bit his lip and set his head in his hands, “Wow.. you look amazing.. You must be doing well huh?”  
  
I shrugged not really saying anything. After what had happened that morning with the milk and the rain, i didn’t really want to discuss it. “Eh..”  
  
He laughed and started to take off his apron, “well you look soaked to the bone.. Do you need a ride somewhere?” I looked at him, stunned.  
  
“Are you serious? You… Oikawa Tooru.... Have been trusted with a car!?”  
  
He pushed my shoulder a little, “Oh don’t act so surprised! Of course I have!” He shook his keys, “Now do you want a ride or no?”  
  
I looked outside and then back at him, nodding eagerly.. “Please….”


End file.
